diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Tiers
}} are separate Tank Classes, organized with the characteristics of their weapon(s). Tiers are represented in the Class Tree, shown on the picture to the right, as a series of concentric rings containing every tank in the game. It can be displayed in-game by holding the Y key. In the direct center of the Class Tree is the player's tank. The first ring contains Tier 2 (Level 15) tanks, the second ring contains Tier 3 (Level 30) tanks, and the outermost ring contains Tier 4 (Level 45) tanks. Areas shaded black on the tree indicate an unavailable Upgrade in that tier; for example, one must press ignore once after the Basic Tank to get to the Smasher. There is a recurring pattern of colors in the upgrade selection menu and the Class Tree. The first tank will always have a light blue background. The second tank will be green. The third tank will be red. The fourth tank will be yellow. The fifth will be dark blue. This is only used for Battleship, Smasher and Auto Trapper. The sixth option will be purple. The Factory is currently the only tank with this color. The color order can also be found in the tank’s Stat buttons, which are color-reversed compared to the pattern in the class tree. The game mode selection buttons and colored Achievements list also use this pattern. Regardless of speculation, these colors do not seem to represent anything other than a simple order pattern to more easily distinguish tanks apart when quickly selecting an upgrade for now. Tier 1: Level 1 Tier 2: Level 15 Upon reaching Level 15, the player may choose to upgrade to one of these Tier 2 specializations, or ignore them to get to the Smasher. Tank Upgrades Tier 3: Level 30 Upon reaching Level 30, the player may choose to upgrade to one of these Tier 3 specializations: Twin Upgrades Sniper Upgrades Machine Gun Upgrades Flank Guard Upgrades Tank Upgrades Note: This requires players to stay as a Basic Tank until at least Level 30. Tier 4: Level 45 Upon reaching Level 45, the player may select one of these Tier 4 specializations. This is the final tier that most tanks can legitimately reach and is also the final level that any player can reach unless they press H in Domination game mode to become the Dominator which is fixed at Level 75. Twin Flank Upgrades Quad Tank Upgrades Triple Shot Upgrades Overseer Upgrades Assassin Upgrades Tri-Angle Upgrades Destroyer Upgrades Hunter Upgrades Trapper Upgrades Smasher Upgrades Machine Gun Upgrades Note: This requires players to stay as a Machine Gun until Level 45. Gunner Upgrades Auto 3 Upgrades Removed Upgrades These Classes existed at one point in the game, but have since been replaced or removed altogether. Other Upgrades These are classes that used to be in a different Tier, had a different design, or used to work differently but were kept around and tweaked. Special These do not branch off anything; they are only obtainable in Sandbox apart from Developer which is only used by the Developer, Zeach himself. The Dominator is the only tank that can be obtained in another game mode by any player by pressing H; that game mode being Domination. Trivia *All Tier 4 tanks are 126-175 pixels wide. *If there were to be a seventh tank from a branch, the background color would be pink, as shown by the Game Mode selection, the colored Achievements list and the reversed Stats colors. For an eighth, it would be tan. It is unknown what a ninth tank would be, but since the colors used by the achievements list cycle through the eight colors, it would most likely be light blue. *There was a running theory that the background color of the Upgrade icon corresponds to the base Stat debuff it gets, as it typically matches the color of the respective Stat bar. **There are several issues with this: ***If the background color were to depend on the tank’s Stat debuff, there wouldn’t be color variants, as seen in the Overtrapper, Auto Gunner, Streamliner, and Battleship, for example. ***The Stat de-buffs aren’t necessarily true: For instance, the Battleship may have a dark blue background, but with its notoriously fast Drones, it certainly doesn’t get a de-buff to the Bullet/Drone Speed. ****In general, the theory can be debunked with simple Sandbox testing. *Most of the fully removed tanks had a light blue upgrade background. The only removed tank with a different background color was the Auto 4. *These Stats are not changed upon upgrading to every tank (which means no buff or debuff): Health Regeneration, Movement Speed, Max Health. *The Auto 3 and Gunner are the only Tier 3 tanks to have no Tier 4 upgrades exclusive to them. Strangely, both share an upgrade between them, the Auto Gunner. *The Overseer has the most Tier 4 upgrades of all Tier 3 tanks, with 6 options. It is followed by Trapper with 5 upgrades, and Destroyer with 4. All other Tier 3 tanks have only 2 or 3 Tier 4 upgrades. *The Battleship is the only Tier 4 tank capable of being upgraded to from 3 of the 4 Tier 2 tanks. *Smasher and Sprayer are currently the only two tanks that jump a Tier when upgrading to; they can only be upgraded to by a tank 2 tiers lower than the upgrade's tier, and require the player to reach 30 levels past the previous upgrade's threshold, instead of 15. Category:Diep.io